Darkness
by gibbslovexo
Summary: Written for 'rafa number one fan' When all seems lost, when everything seems to be gone, how do you cope? Is it really all worth it in the end? All the pain? All the emptiness? Abby is losing her will to be happy and Gibbs is there right beside her, to guide her from the darkness inside her mind. Set after the season 9 explosion.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, you know the drill. ENJOY:) **

**A/N This quick One-Shot story is written for ****_rafa number one fan._**** She requested this and I hope it puts a smile on her face:) **

_Darkness_.

Nothing but _darkness_.

What happened to the air?

It used to be so peaceful.

Now there is nothing. Nothing but _darkness_.

She lay on the cold floor of her lab. Something on top of her. Something heavy. Something _breathing._

She opened her eyes to see Gibbs, laying on top of her. Unconscious.

She rolled over and pushed him off of her. "Gibbs." She called. This couldn't be happening. This is her family. Why did that bastard have to hurt _her _family?

"Gibbs." She called again shoving his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open. His head bleeding. "Abbs? Are you okay?"

"I think so. you?"

He nodded. "I have to get you out of here."

He pushed away the parts of the ceiling that collapsed on top of them both, picked up Abby, and headed for the stairs.

Each step shot a new level of pain through his entire body, but he had to save Abby. Had to get her out. Away from the _darkness._ Away from the pain.

They reached the outside of the NCIS building where there was a line of ambulances ready to escort people to the hospital.

The EMTs on the scene grabbed Abby and sat her down, checking her out. She only had a couple of scratches and bruises, but the emotional pain far worse then any kind of pain imagined. You could see it on her face. The pain. The anguish. The sadness. The _darkness_.

Vance walked over to Gibbs after he noticed the EMTs were done checking the older man out. "You hurt Gibbs?"

"Got lucky. Stitches." and with that, he walked over to Abby, his head pounding, his body aching.

Abby turned around and saw Gibbs just standing there looking at her. They didn't say anything. They didn't _have_ to say anything. The look in Abby's eyes was enough. He had to get him, had to get the bastard responsible for hurting _his_ family. Dearing crossed _way_ to far over the line this time. If he was trying to get inside Gibbs' head, it worked.

"Are you okay Abby?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"No."

"Whats wrong? Does something hurt?" Gibbs asked worried ready to call the EMTs back over.

"Yes! Of course something hurts!" She said pointing to her heart. "It's broken Gibbs. He broke it"

"Abby come with me." He said pulling her up to her feet and over to his car.

They got in his car and he drove away from NCIS. As he was driving he imagined himself driving away from the emptiness, away from the pain, away from the _darkness_.

They arrived at Gibbs house, went into his living room, and sat down on the couch.

"Gibbs" Abby cried sitting down next to him, her head on his shoulder. "He hurt us. He broke us."

"He didn't _break _anything Abbs." he soothed her, running his fingers through her pig-tail free hair.

"Yes he did! People are dead Gibbs! People I knew! People _YOU_ knew! They're gone and _HE _did it!" Abby yelled.

"Abbs, where do we work?" Gibbs asked.

Abby looked at him confused, "NCIS?"

"Yes, and what does the N in NCIS stand for?"

"Navy." She answered not sure where this was going.

"Do you know the Navy motto Abbs? More specifically the Marine's motto? " He asked pulling her closer.

"Semper Fi?" She said clearly confused.

"Exactly, always faithful Abby. It is our job to live and breath that motto. It's our job to protect that motto. He hurt us, yes. He stole lives. He stole a lot of things from us. But the one thing he will _never _be able to take from us..is our faith. We are going to get through this. All of us. Together.

Abby sighed. "I don't see the point Gibbs. I just can't see the good anymore. "

"Abby we need you. _I _need you. When the time comes to go back to work and recover from this, we will need _you _most of all, to get our hope and pride back Abbs. You are the only one that can cheer someone up, just by walking into the room. But you can't cheer someone up, if your not happy yourself. Don't think of this day as a horrible day that you wished never happened. Think of it as a mistake, and there's only one thing to do with mistakes." He paused. "Learn from them, and make sure it never happens again."

Abby looked at him and sighed again. "Will our team be okay Gibbs? Will we ever be the same?"

Gibbs looked her straight in the eye, "We will all be okay. No doubt. It may take a little while, but we all have each other and that's all we ever need to get hope back."

"I believe you." She smiled. "Promise you'll get him? Promise you'll make him pay for hurting our family?"

"Abby I promise with my whole heart, that his doing will not go unpunished. I promise you will not be going through this hurt alone. You have everyone at NCIS, Ducky, Ziva, Tony, Palmer, and _me._ I will not let you down Abbs."

"Thank you Gibbs. For everything. You saved my life. I'd probably be dead now, if you hadn't pushed me out of the way. You risked your own life for me. Why?"

"You do what you can for family Abbs. When it comes to you and the rest of the team, if you guys are in danger, there's no hesitation, I would take a bullet right to my head for you any day, any time, any place. Just know that I love you Abby." He said rubbing her back.

"I love you too Gibbs." She smiled.

They sat in a comfortable silence until they both fell asleep and got the rest they so desperately needed after the day they had. It would be a lie to say that everything was okay, because it wasn't. They were hurting. Everyone was hurting. It would take a long time for them all to be okay again. But there was no rush, because they had each other, and that's enough. Sometimes the _darkness _can be scary, but you just have to find the right person to guide you though.

**In need of a writing partner, let me know if your interested:) XOXO~Angel**


End file.
